Nazi Family Man
by Sara K M
Summary: Husband. Nazi. Father. I was certain I could succeed in all three of these roles. The Sound of Music from it's most well - known Nazi character: Herr Zeller.


Nazi Family Man

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

" **The most dangerous part about the Nazis wasn't the few who were inhuman. It was how many of them** _ **were**_ **human who were convinced to act inhuman." - Mr. Kevin Sipe.**

I looked in the mirror and straightened my bowtie with a scowl on my face.

I hated these aristocratic parties, and this one, to be held at the von Trapp Villa, would probably be the worst yet. Captain von Trapp was rumored to be against the Anschluss and the Third Reich. But somehow, I had to convince him to support us. How could I convince a man who might be more stubborn than a mule to support the Anschluss, I wasn't sure. But, if I had to force that man to support the the Fuhrer, I would.

And since those aristocrats placed such a high value on "looking perfect," this bowtie needed to be exactly in the middle. I pulled it to the left about a quarter of an inch. Was that center? Yes, it must be.

My mouth watered as I came down the stairs; I wished I could eat some of Edith's delicious sausages and rolls. Filling my nostrils with all those scents, I sighed. "I really don't want to go tonight," I complained. "No one makes rolls like you do, and I just _know_ Captain von Trapp is going to be trouble for me."

Edith's blonde ponytail bounced as she turned toward me. "Don't lose hope, Hans. He invited you to his party, didn't he? Perhaps Captain von Trapp won't be as stubborn as you think."

"Maybe, but you're lucky you're not required to go to them. These parties can be so dull," I said. Spending a quiet evening at home with my wife sounded so much better. Especially with Edith's rolls in my stomach. My mouth watered again.

Edith's blue eyes sparkled a bit at my last comment. She refused to save it out loud, but it was obvious to me how glad she was that she didn't need to go to the darn party.

Even the noise my mischievous fourteen year - old son occasionally made was better than some of the nonsense that people chatter on about at these parties. "Most everything there is so pointless," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edith shook her head and took my hands in hers. "Hans, you know they are not pointless. The Fuhrer wants some of those aristocrats to serve the Third Reich. After all, many of them, like Captain von Trapp would be great military officers. We're so much better than those Communist traitors who would just do away with all the aristocrats."

I shook my hands out of hers in frustration. "I know, I know." Why did my wife have to make so much sense? Of course, I would always do whatever our beloved Fuhrer wished. Still it was easy for Edith to say, considering she was able to stay home.

"I'll save you a roll for when you get home," Edith called out as I put on my coat and hat.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Herr Zeller," Captain von Trapp greeted me civilly, as he shook my hand. Perhaps Edith was correct, and the Captain would be easier than I expected? "This is Baroness Schraeder." Standing next to him was a bright, smiling blonde woman. She was dressed in a gold gown that set off her shoulders. I picked up her hand, which was covered in a silk glove, and gave her a courtly kiss. After all, that type of behavior was expected at a fancy party like this.

Gowns and tuxedos floated through the house as more and guests arrived. Of course, they all loved to show off how rich they were by dressing as if they owned the entire bank in Salzburg. Meanwhile, Edith and I and so many other ordinary Austrians struggled to keep our home, our family fed, and in regular clothing. My wife was actually forced to _work_ outside the home. I glanced at my own tuxedo. _This proves I'm just as important as they are,_ I told myself firmly. And when the Fuhrer saved us and gave me a leadership position, I'd be more essential than any of these people ever would be.

And that's when I looked up and saw it. Hanging in the hallway was a huge flag of red and white. The emblem of Austria.

I shook my head in disgust. What was Captain von Trapp trying to prove with that display? That he would only serve Austria rather than our glorious Third Reich? That he could stop the Anschluss just because that's what he wanted? My suspicions had been correct. The man was more stubborn than any mule.

"Have you noticed the flag?" I whispered to one of the people I knew was loyal to our Nazi party. The man nodded, like he didn't know what to do about it.

But I knew what to do about it. Captain von Trapp thought he was stronger than the Reich, but he wasn't. The Fuhrer had made it clear to me that he wanted the Captain to serve in our navy, so he would.

After all, the Nazis had ways of compelling people to do things our way.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Orchestra music filled the house and rich couples twirled around in their expensive clothes. I sampled another glass of wine. These parties really were quite ridiculous. But then I remembered what Edith had said before I left. About what the Fuhrer wanted. What would the Fuhrer do if he were here right now?

I already knew the answer to that. He would encourage more people to accept our Nazi Party and the Anschluss. So, I marched toward a small group of former navy men and asked them what they thought of the navy in the Third Reich.

Just as we were beginning to talk about all the great advances in the Third Reich, a young woman peeked her head into the ballroom and said, "Ladies and gentlemen the children of Captain von Trapp would like to say goodnight to you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Is there a more beautiful expression of what is good in our country than the innocent voices of our children?" one of the older rich men asked Captain von Trapp.

 _Good in our country_. I hadn't missed that reference. "Baron, would you have us believe that Austria alone holds the monopoly on virtue?" I asked. The old man was an idiot if he really thought that. Germany had fine virtues.

"Herr Zeller, some of us prefer Austrian voices raised in song to ugly German threats," said the Captain, sounding as if he wanted to punch me with his words.

I didn't care. The man out of touch with reality. "The ostrich buries his head in the sand, and sometimes in the flag." I paused and glanced at the darn flag hanging in the center of the hallway. "The Anschluss is coming. Perhaps you would understand better if were set to music." One way or another, the Captain would have to accept it.

The Captain's scowl grew deeper his words punched me even harder than before. "If the Anschluss happens, I have no doubt that you will be the entire trumpet section."

But his punch still didn't affect me. On the contrary, I loved that even the Captain understood how important I was to the Third Reich. "You flatter me, Captain," I said happily.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," replied the Captain in a sarcastic voice. "I meant to accuse you." With that, he disappeared back into the ballroom.

Scowling, I shook my head. Whether he liked it or not, someday that man would accept the Anschluss.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Several days after that darn party, I stared at the numbers on my desk again. No matter how many times I added them, there simply wasn't enough money to pay everything. Increasing taxes wasn't the best option as most Austrians were bleeding dry already. When I accepted the job as secretary of the treasury for all of Salzburg, I planned to fix our economic problems. But there seemed to be no way to do that now.

Not without a different government, anyway. Austria's government was supposed to be socialist, but it still wasn't solving our problems. We had too many families barely surviving and then families like the von Trapp's, who seemed to have more money than they could ever spend. There were way too many women like Edith, who were forced to work instead of staying at home where they belonged.

And worst of all, those Jewish Communists lurked everywhere. The system was weak and Chancellor Schushnigg was even weaker. We needed a strong Reich and we particularly needed the Fuhrer.

I stared at the numbers until they grew blurry, wishing more money would some how magically appear. Or better yet, the Fuhrer would appear and promise to solve everything. But since that didn't happen, I stood up instead. It was about time for my lunch break, and seeing Edith at the bakery always made me feel a little better.

On my way to the bakery, I spotted a familiar sandy blond head of hair perched on a bicycle. I approached my son, Gerald, and his two friends in my automobile. It was nice that he appeared to be enjoying himself. Then I looked closer through the small car window that they appeared to be looking at something inappropriate. A young girl's breasts. As a matter of fact, they seemed to be making rude noises as well.

I immediately stepped out of my car and marched toward them. "Gerald," I said as he turned around slowly.

"Father," said my son in a small voice.

"I think we should visit your mother." My son had been getting into some trouble lately. Nothing too serious; in fact, they were things that almost all boys his age experimented with at one time. But he still needed to learn more discipline. I looked forward to the day when I could enroll him in Hitler Youth.

Within a few minutes, Gerald and I arrived at the bakery and our noses were filled with the wonderful smells of bread, rolls, and cakes. "It smells great, as usual, Edith," I said, sniffing again. "But I'm afraid we have a problem with our son again."

My wife poked her flour – covered head up from behind the counter. "Really?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, Gerald." I pushed my son toward her. "Tell your mother what you and your friends were doing today."

"Yes, sir," he replied, staring at the floor as he did so. "I guess we were… kind of… looking at girls inappropriately. But we didn't mean anything by it, honest!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Gerald," I said firmly, looking my son straight in the eye. "This misbehavior needs to stop."

"Yes, sir."

"In fact, in another month I will be attending a Nazi rally in Germany. I thought perhaps I'd take you with me." I looked at Edith as I mentioned this, and she nodded. We had spoken about me taking Gerald before. I wished she could come with me, but she must manage the bakery. "But I'll only do so if you start behaving, do you understand? After all, it's an honor to attend these rallies, so I won't tolerate any disobedience."

"Yes, sir."

"Now Hans, I suppose you'd like some rolls for you lunch break?" Edith asked, her blue eyes dancing in amusement. Darn, did she look great when she did that.

"If you can spare one, I suppose that would be nice," I replied smiling back at her.

"I always keep a couple for you," she said as she pulled out two white, fluffy rolls. I gave her a small kiss in thanks and then sunk my teeth into one. The other I handed to Gerald.

OOOOOOOOOO

I went to another one of those fancy aristocratic parties a couple weeks later. Most of the guests were just as overdressed and superficial as they were at the von Trapp party. To make matters worse, this one was in Vienna. There were twice as many tuxedos and gowns there and the food was even more ostentatious. Once again, I longed to sink my teeth into Edith's buttered rolls. Still, I knew the Fuhrer wanted me to attend.

The nice thing was that even more people discussed the Third Reich, the Fuhrer, and the rising German military encouragingly than they had before. I knew attending such parties was worth it if I could report such good news to the Third Reich. The number of Austrians who would obviously support us rose steadily. I looked forward to the Fuhrer solving our problems and even more people answering to me after the Anschluss occurred.

OOOOOOOOOO

Gerald had been behaving much better over the last few weeks, so I was delighted to announce he would, in fact, be able to attend the Nazi rally with me.

"Really, Father?" my son asked when I told him. His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Absolutely. You have done a very good job minding your mother and I in the last few weeks," I told him proudly.

"And I'll be able to see the Fuhrer?" He sounded even more excited. "He sounds like such a great man, Father."

"He is," I agreed. Pride inside me grew even more as Gerald said that.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kapow! Kapow! Kapow – beep – kapow – beep – kapow – beep," went the powerful machine guns at the rally. Mighty armored tanks drove by with soldiers engaging in simulated battles. It was obvious that thee Fuhrer and his generals were preparing the Wehrmacht extremely well. With this superior training and weapons, no one would humiliate the Fatherland again.

Gerald made his fingers into guns and pretended to shoot along with them, and I smiled at his enthusiasm. My mind flashed back to the all those blasted Allies who'd shot us when I served the Austrian – Hungarian Army twenty years ago. Almost automatically, my hands moved to shoot at the enemy right along with my son. This time we'd show them!

Soon, Herr Goring marched to the front of the crowd with all his metals sparkling on his chest. We all greeted him with the Nazi salute. I was impressed at how well Gerald was already able to perform it.

Next, the Luftwaffe flew through the sky under his direction. We all looked up in amazement at how many there were and how fast they zipped through the sky. The Third Reich definitely had everything we needed to win if anyone dared threatened us again.

The Luftwaffe chased the other planes, simulating another excellent battle, for so long I lost track of time. But eventually the planes disappeared. Then the sound of church belles and bugles filled our ears and an overwhelming hush fell over the crowd. We all knew what that meant.

The Fuhrer was coming.

"Heil Hitler!" we all shouted as he stepped in front of everyone.

He greeted us all and then began discussing his plans for the future. Of course, he promised to take care of all us who were suffering from the last war and protecting us from the Jewish Communists. But he also spoke of how imminent the Anschluss would be. He even vowed our Third Reich would last much longer than the First Reich. A thousand years, he told all of us. We all agreed with everything he said completely.

The Fuhrer also had an important message for all the young people present. He told them, "You my youth will _never_ forget that one day you will rule the world."

I stared at Gerald as he seemed to absorb the message into his soul along with all the other young people at the rally. "Heil Hitler!" he shouted zealously with all of them. Bringing him to this rally had obviously been a wonderful idea.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so glad we went to this together, Father," Gerald said as we boarded the train to return to Salzburg. "The Fuhrer and the Third Reich are even more awesome than I thought. And it was so great to share that experience together."

I nodded. "I agree."

OOOOOOOOO

I went to a couple more of those darn parties after we returned home. Captain von Trapp attended one with his new fiancée, whom I was delighted to see was not the baroness he'd been with before. Instead, she was a common mountain girl. Surely this fiancée would encourage him to accept the Third Reich and the Anschluss. We would need his experience in our navy.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Captain von Trapp was still more stubborn than any mule and tried to tell me that there were "no benefits" that the Anschluss and the Fuhrer would offer him or anyone else.

Somehow, I would have to force him to accept our ways.*

But I was happy how many other guests discussed the Anschluss, the Fuhrer, and the Third Reich positively. Many of them looked forward to being a part of a strong empire they could be proud of again. Others understood how necessary the Fuhrer was in solving our problems in Austria. Some even promised to accept commissions from the military. One man even asked about a position in the Gestapo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Gerald started school again. So far, it appeared he wasn't getting into as much trouble as he had last year. I heard the school had increased their physical activity to include one session of track and one session of team sports such as soccer, so perhaps that was part of the reason. At any rate I was impressed.

But whether I liked it or not, I still needed to go to those parties. After all, the Fuhrer would. One night I returned from one and found Edith climbing into bed. "Hello, Hans," she said with a soft smile. "Did you eat the rolls I left you tonight?"

"Always," I replied as I pulled off my suit.

"I told Gerald he would need to read _The Hitler Youth Quicksilver_ soon," said Edith as she watched me undress. "Of course, he wasn't happy about the idea."

We both laughed. Gerald had never been fond of reading.

"He said, 'Mother, I thought since I didn't have to read _Melsuine_ this year, I'd have more time for fun.' I gave him a slap on the wrist for the back talk and then explained how important that book was."

"Good," I told her as I climbed in next to her, relieved that our son had finally begun reading something important. I was grateful the school had decided to drop the book _Melusine_ ** from Gerald's literature class this year. He didn't need to be reading that Jewish propaganda. I looked forward to the Anschluss, when we would destroy all of it.

But whether Gerald liked it or not, there were thing that were necessary to read, as I explained to Edith yesterday. _The Hitler Youth Quicksilver_ would show him how important that organization was, especially because of a brave boy named Herbert Nortus, who had been martyred for our cause.

"I know convincing Gerald to read is a struggle, but I'm glad you're willing to do it, Edith," I told her seriously, staring right into her blue eyes that were just as beautiful in the dim light. So beautiful I had to kiss her.

Kissing me back, Edith ran her hands up and down my back as we let ourselves get lost in the moment.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald had been in school for approximately a month and a half when something truly great happened. The Nazi Party was once again legal in Austria, and that meant all children ages 10 – 17 were eligible to Hitler Youth. Gerald made me incredibly proud when he asked to join, and I could barely contain my joy as I put my son on the list. The Anschluss was imminent now. I could feel it.

"They say the Hitler Youth go on all kinds of camping trips, Father," Gerald chattered as we made our way to the induction ceremony in Vienna. "And they're in the parades! It sounds like so much fun. I can't wait." His eyes were wide with excitement and his smile covered his entire face.

I smiled at my son. "It is a marvelous group, Gerald, but they are serious, too. Do you understand? Remember your oath? Are you ready to swear it and mean it with all your heart and soul?"

Gerald nodded. "Of course, Father."

Standing in the long line, Gerald and I waited to enter the building. It was exciting to see so many youths ready to accept the Fuhrer and my smile grew. Gerald, however, didn't like to wait. Soon he began to sigh impatiently and complain. "How much longer, Father?" he asked a couple of times before I commanded him to stop.

Nazi flags proudly decorated every corner, and everyone whispered excitedly. More importantly, the blood banner few right in the center of the room. "Do you know that's the blood of Herbert Nortus?" I whispered to Gerald.

Gerald stared at the blood in fascination.

"That brave boy who was killed by Communists inspires all of us to give everything to the Third Reich and the Fuhrer," I explained.

Gerald nodded. "Now I understand why I had to read that book. I mean, I don't like reading but…" He stared at the blood of the martyr again.

I nodded. All at once, the entire room was silent. "Shhh. The ceremony is starting."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, Gerald swore the oath of the Hitler Youth. "In the presence of this blood banner, which represents our Fuhrer, I swear to devote all my energies and my strengths to the Savior of our country, Adolf Hitler. I am willing and read to give up my life for him, so help me God."

I loved how confident he sounded.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When the Anschluss finally occurred, Edith was able to go with us to Vienna to greet the Fuhrer. It was wonderful. And yet it became even better when the Fuhrer appointed me to be the Gauleiter. All my hard work for the Third Reich had been successful. People everywhere smiled and nodded at me. And with this new position, Edith would no longer have to work at the bakery. She could spend her time caring for Gerald and any other children we had, just as a wife should.

Hansel Zeller, Gauleiter. I knew Edith and Gerald loved the way it sounded just as much as I did.

OOOOOOOOO

In the next couple of days, things were even more wonderful. I saw Nazi flags appear more everywhere all the time. Brownshirt material was actually back ordered because so many young men wished to become stormtroopers. And I received two bodyguards for my very own. There were even some Jews scrubbing the street pavements, like the scum they were.

I spit on the parasites as I walked by.

There was one big problem left, though. The one I knew all along would be my biggest challenge. Captain von Trapp.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I tried to force him to accept the Third Reich by hanging our flag in his estate. But it seemed he still thought he could out – wit me by leaving the country in the dark. Luckily, the butler informed me of his plans before he could get too far. The man was a good Nazi.

But now it seemed I would have to tighten my grip on the Captain. He would accept the Fuhrer and he _would_ accept his position in the Third Reich Navy if I must drag him to Bremerhaven myself. And it seemed I must.

So, with the assistance of my new bodyguards, I drove directly to the von Trapp villa.

I loved von Trapp's reaction when I stopped him from leaving before he even left his own estate. He actually seemed nervous. He knew he'd been caught, although he tried to claim the only problem was that his car wouldn't start. I fixed that problem right away.

Then I began taunting him, loving how much power I had over him now. "I have not asked you where you and your family are going. Nor have you asked me why I am here."

"Well, apparently we are both suffering from an appalling lack of curiosity," von Trapp replied. I think he was trying to aim for his famous sarcasm, but he was obviously too nervous, so it just sounded ridiculous.

But as enjoyable as this was, I needed to stop playing games with him. "You were sent a telegram you did not answer. A telegram from Admiral von Schneider of the Third Reich."

"I was under the impression, Herr Zeller, that the contents of telegrams in Austria are private," said the Captain. He sounded like he wanted to punch me with his words again. He should know better than to think such tactics work on me.

"I have my orders. And they are to take you directly to Bremerhaven where you will accept your commission," I said. Von Trapp had to accept he had no power any longer. And I wasn't about to disobey the Fuhrer.

"I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible," said the Captain. "You see, we, all of us, are going to be singing in the festival tonight. We couldn't possibly let them down now."

It sounded like a ridiculous excuse to me, and I said as much, but he showed me the program, seeming to prove his point. Thinking for a moment, I decided that would be acceptable, under the right circumstances. I said, "Well, a slight delay in my orders will not be serious. Therefore, you will sing. You will _all_ sing. But only because that's the way _I_ want it to be. It will demonstrate that nothing in Austria has changed. And when you are finished, you, Captain von Trapp, will report to Bremerhaven.

Of course, an escort is necessary. We wouldn't want you to get lost in the crowd, would we?" I finished, knowing exactly what he was planning.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I thought I had everything planned perfectly. But somehow, the Captain and the rest of their family slipped out of the music festival without my noticing, or any of the stormtroopers. Still, it shouldn't be too much trouble to catch them again. One man, a woman, and seven children in tow compared to myself and all my stormtroopers, especially my own bodyguards? I knew exactly where they would go.

The abbey.

And yet, they still disappeared somehow. What was worse was the noise our car generated as we prepared to catch the von Trapps again. The car was broken.

Yet, von Trapp wouldn't escape for long. The minute that traitor tried to leave Austria, someone would tell me. Didn't he realize how many loyal stormtroopers ran around this country now? Any one of them would be happy to capture von Trapp and his precious family for the Fuhrer.

Picturing the defeated look on the traitor's face when he was caught, a slow smile spread across my face despite my frustration.

Now, instead of pushing von Trapp to Bremerhaven, it seemed I would throw the traitor, and the rest of his family in prison. If they were lucky, that is. As a traitors, they should all be killed. Especially that little blonde woman and the children old enough to know better than to cross the Third Reich. Perhaps I would be given the opportunity to shoot them myself, one by one.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a week. I'd looked all over Salzburg for the von Trapps. I'd asked the train stations to check for large groups traveling together. I'd even looked in the mountains even though I thought traveling over the Alps with all those children didn't make sense. I spent so much time looking for that traitor and his family, that I didn't even see Edith or Gerald anymore. But I had to find them. I'd also asked every available stormtrooper for assistance.

Nothing.

Surely the Fuhrer wouldn't blame me if I did fail would he? Could he really strip me from my post? I'd lose everyone's respect if that happened. And what was worse was how Edith or Gerald might react.

The Fuhrer knows it's von Trapps fault, rather than mine. He's aware of how loyal I am to the Third Reich. Far more loyal than those stormtroopers, most of them who are barely more than incompetent children. They certainly haven't helped me find Captain von Trapp.

Yes. The Fuhrer knew that. He knew I'd make an excellent Gauleiter. That's why he'd appointed me. Nothing would change the Fuhrer's mind.

Besides, I know I can find them if I just keep looking. And when I do, I'll have my shot gun ready. As will all the millions of loyal Nazis in Austria. They have nowhere to run.

The traitors' blood will splatter everywhere in the name of the Fuhrer.

 ***This is a reference to a conversation between Captain von Trapp and Herr Zeller in chapter seven of "Love Past and Present."**

 ****** _ **Melsuine**_ **by Jakob Wassermann. Story about a female water spirit. Written by a Jewish man.**

 **Most of the ideology of the Nazis, as well as what they did in this story, should be historically accurate. (Feel free to tell me if you notice mistakes.) The time of the Anschluss, however, has been adjusted to fit into** _ **The Sound of Music**_ **canon.**

 **The majority of the information came from the following books:**

 _ **The Dark Valley: a Panorama of the 1930s**_ **by Piers Brendon and** _ **Hitler Youth: Growing up in Hitler's Shadow**_ **by Susan Campbell Bartoletti. (So exciting for me when I can cite real books instead of just Wikipedia.** **)**

 **A little was inspired by**

 _ **Hitler's Children: Sons and Daughters of the Leaders of the Third Reich Talk about their Fathers and Themselves by**_ **Gerald L. Posner and the lectures of one of my favorite history teachers, Mr. Sipe.**

 **If you've managed to read the entire thing, I hope you'll write an honest review. But pardon me while I go do something that doesn't make me have to think like a Nazi.**


End file.
